The loving haunted
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: Touma finding a different job to do since being an idol failed him, what will happen when he meets up with a girl from his past, but doesn't know it until she stops him from walking away from her?


Rinaangstadt: This just came to me out of nowhere...enjoy

[Yours for delivery]

After Jupiter disbanded everyone went their own ways and did whatever they wanted. They never kept in touch with one another. It wasn't like they didn't want to; they just didn't know what to send to the others. So they strayed apart and Touma Amagase got a job as a delivery boy for fast food. He didn't have to deliver anything until a few minutes after he was off duty so he just took it with him as he clocked out. He went to the house and he knocked on the door, he saw that it was a very pretty young lady with medium length brown hair and hazel eyes. She paid him as she took the box from him he counted the money and he raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"This is a bit much don't you think?" He asked curiously

"No, what isn't for what you brought is for you. I know you used to be from Jupiter...it must be rough not being able to be part of something like that anymore." She said sadly

"Whatever...have a nice night."

"Wait Touma!" She said placing the box down in the house and going after him.

She held on to his wrist and stopped him. He was shocked when he felt how much of a strong grip she had.

"What do you want?" He said annoyed

"Can I ask your opinion on something that I'm doing for being a solo idolist?" She asked

"On what?"

"I have to do an entry dance routine just to get in and I don't want to mess it up...Can you give me pointers on what I'm doing wrong?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to have to deal with anything that reminded him of his past, but he couldn't make himself look like an ass in front of a girl who knew him from Jupiter, so he looked to her with a slight fake smile.

"Fine, Only this once."

"I'm Alice by the way." She said with a grin

He raised an eyebrow at her. "...What's your last name Alice?"

"Toyomaki"

"...That name sounds familiar."

"It should, we were best friends when we were younger." She said before she let go of him. "Now are you going to come inside or are you going to stand out here?"

He went inside with her and she placed the box to the side as she showed him how she danced to 'A never-ending Dream' by Cascada. As she showed him her routine she actually placed feelings into what she sang and he seemed more than impressed by her expression of the song. Once she was done he clapped his hands and smiled at her.

"There is only one thing that I'd change in that." He said going towards her.

"What's that?" She asked as she tried to catch her breath

He kissed her on the lips pushing her back into the wall, she was surprised but she kissed him back as he smirked.

"You stop being so damn irresistible." He said pushing her into the wall.

She blushed as she looked him in the eyes.. "...T-Touma, I never thought that you'd ever say that to me."

"Why the hell wouldn't I? You went from being an almost mute girl to a girl who can express herself even without being blunt about it. Plus you really grew a figure...I honestly didn't ever think you'd leave your family for how clingy they are to you."

"The only reason they let me leave is to prove me wrong. They don't think I can do this."

"Then let's show them wrong." He said with a grin before he kissed her again.

She kissed him back and she felt him push her skirt up her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his hips to push him closer to her as he deepened the kiss. They both moaned as his hands went up to her chest. He took her shirt and bra off of her as he broke the kiss to kiss down her neck, she moan softly as she held on to his shirt. He smirked as he pushed himself into her more making her moan bit more. She moved her hips into him in response only to get him to groan and push into her harder.

"Don't try to go against me, you'll lose." He said huskily in her ear

"Is that a challenge I hear from you Amagase?" She said in a teasing tone

"Do you want it to be?" He asked before he kissed her on the lips

She moved against him as hard as she could as she felt one of his hands grope one of her breast. She groaned loudly as she felt him push into her as hard as he could.

"That's it, you're going to get it now." He said before he placed her back first on the couch.

He stripped her of her skirt and her underwear which was soaked. She blushed as she felt him kiss her neck and trail his hand up her leg and thigh to her core. He placed two fingers inside of her as she arched herself into him moaning as he kissed her. She held on to his shirt as he moved his fingers faster inside of her making her moan even louder until she broke the kiss with him and screamed his name as she came on his fingers. He smirked down at her as he kissed her cheek.

"Had enough yet Alice?"

She only growled a bit at him before she made it so he was on the couch after she took his shirt off of him. She then moved her hands down his chest as she kissed his neck, he moaned slightly as he held on to her. She then took his pants off of him making sure she took his boxers off with them, she then went directly on top of him making him moan louder as she moaned softly.

"A-Alice."

"I-I'm fine…Knowing you…You'd just drag everything out. We don't need that now." She said softly in his ear.

He made it so she was on the bed before he moved in and out of her making her moan loudly as he marked her neck. He continuously moved in and out of her until they both climaxed, he then lied on top of her as they tried to catch their breath.

"I love you Alice." He said with a smile

"I love you too Touma."

-end-

Rinaangstadt: Well this is an odd one, hopefully someone will get something out of this.


End file.
